Cooking apparatus has been shown in U.S. patents, including the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,920 to A. F. Dibert, Oct. 30, 1962, showed a mobile barbecue system that could be transported on a motor vehicle; grill and oven are supplied.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,280 to J. W. Vannoy, Feb. 28, 1967, showed a two-compartment charcoal grill with movable top, ash removal and drip pan, handles and vent. The legs are removable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,364 to L. A. Galloway, Jr., Apr. 15, 1969, showed a grill with a water baffle between portions thereof, hinged hood, temperature indicator, water jacket that provides steam as a tenderizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,531 to N. L. Martin, Sept. 26, 1972, a plural-compartment cooking unit with pedestal type leg that could be bolted to a vehicle. One of the compartments is a bake oven and one is for grilling. Gaseous fuel may be used. Charcoal or chips may be used, supported on racks, and combustion air passages are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,994 to T. E. Bonin, Feb. 18, 1975, showed a compartmented unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,531 to William D. Mayo, Apr. 1, 1975, showed a portable grill.